User talk:Rxqueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rxqueen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 21:06, March 15, 2011 I'am sorry I'am sorry madam I'll stop it I guess I just got carried away. Terry Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 20:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) In part 2 Perez brought out a Happy Birthday Cake out 4 Jessica. They tost but then he threw it at all of them. It was a full out cake war. BUTTT THEN JADE AND KORI GOT INTO A REAL FIGHT. Jade was pissed that Kori got cake in her hair. Bitches were actin wild.Tanisha was bitching on how she didn't get cake. Jade went backstage and destroyed the set. CHAR was the only one without cake on her. Everyone was piss the fuck off all because of Perez Hilton. Truefriend101 Icon. I also can't change my icon. ;/ -- LiLyy <3 12:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC)LiLy﻿ Can you please? can you please sing your name after what you said it look like I'm saying itHaley♪ 19:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ok ok:.)Haley♪ 19:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 0mg!!!!!! o.0 lmao XP What was the dream about Im like totally curious right now. Lol how did I look what was going on and how did you know it was me????????????? Yeah I know a lot of questions lol and btw your part right. Cuz im part black im mixed with different things.Truefriend101 16:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Hello wannabe friends ? I love burgers too. My favorites are the bacon cheese burger and the bacon mozza burger. :) also is this photograph of the dark red haired girl you. It looks really nice. Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 14:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Oh cool. Is Victorious good ? I want to start watching it too. But it's not on everyday yet. just once a week on fridays night and I keep missing it :'( .Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 02:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi You're a fan of Victorious too? I guess Nickalodeon still makes good shows eh? -Degrassi90210 heeeeello(: heyyyy. : ) im taylor. -DegrassiWikiaLove Hey I love your profile pic! <3 Ariana Grande is the best! Hello there Hello there did you have a good weekend ? Terry Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 01:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm making you hungry ? Ok here you go. Gives you a burger* Enjoy :D you want some fries too or just the burger ? Hey sister ;) Okay so I have to explain a few things to you. Okay so while you were gone Adam (2KE) decided to make a "new show" (his blog). It's called Degrassi X. He gave us wiki members a role and we all made up fake names. My fake name is Vanilla. Also Alice (Palex. She wanted her fake name to be Alice) killed you. Lol Adam made us sisters and you a star basketball player. I just wanted to ask: Is it okay if our last name is Davis Is it okay if your fake name is Kat like your icon. Kat from Victorious. Also Sarah is drawing everybody and u can leave a message on her talk page telling her how you wanna look and she'll draw it. PS were doding the first episode today. PSS here is the link to his blog http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:2KE/2KE:_Degrassi_X Truefriend101 00:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Also here is Sarah's talk page http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sariah_Lockhart#Hi_Sarah_:.29 just leave a message on how you want her to draw you :) Seriously? Thanks for the victorious clip Thank you for giving me the link to clips of Kat from Victorious. You're right it does seem pretty funny and when it comes on i'm gonna try even harder to start watching it now. Terry Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 18:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry... I pretty much sparked our little disagreement with each other and i'm sorry. You wanting to end this just shows how mature you are. Thank you! ~Caitlyn8196 I don't understand? What do you mean im talking do you mean Im talking to you like VB? OMG what did "I" say he might've hacked my account what happend???? OMG rxqiueen I would NEVER be mean to you EVER what happened?Truefriend101 21:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Sure, when you want leave me a message and I'll get back to you and we can chat. Also I guess you figured out by now I sometime like to joke around and tease people sometimes I know I sometimes get abit carried away with it i'm sorry. Terry Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 04:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i just want to say hi.... Unbanned You can go back. EliGObsessed ♥ 01:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I just told you both to stop because you guys have a history of arguing, and I was trying to prevent it. Just ignore Hakeem, he'll stop after awhile. Hello Again Yeah I hear you. Well I have not been on fb in a very long time when I reactive my account i'll let you know. Also if you can try to come on to this wikia tommorow which is saturday don't forget to wish me a happy birthday please :) Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 17:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Rxqueen, just here to say that your icon is freaking epic. :D ~Maria (http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maria:D) Epic Videos! Epic videos just for you. /~Maria Improv-a-ganza and Whose line yay! thumb|500px|left|Improv=<3 thumb|500px|left|Improv=<3 They both have Jeff Davis, don't worry C: /~Maria:D (http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maria:D) (http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Maria:D) Thank you, very much. Thanks! it was an awesome birthday it went just fine I got to spend some good quality time with my family and some of my best friends :) also I had the best ribs dinner i've had in the longest time. :) but sorry there no ribs left but I still have some burgers left hehehe Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 18:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry the window froze up Sorry the chatroom window froze up and lagged up on me so I had to log out then log back in I think my internet is abit laggy tonight. I saw the video it was pretty funny thanks :)) Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 04:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just a Jeff Davis signature. Its real. :O Hey Hey there sorry I didn't answer you in the chatroom tonight, it's just I logged into it earlier tonight at some point and I went to play a game and answer the phone and I forgot I was already in there. Also weird now the chat doesn't seem to be working.. huh? what are you talking about? and who is your icon? this world revolves around me! 20:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) http://i886.photobucket.com/albums/ac70/tha1nonli/huh.gif i never said those things.? this world revolves around me! 22:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) So this is gonna sound stalkerish O.o but I was looking at your page and zomfg we have the same birthday! GAH! xD Happy Birthday Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday rxqueen :) I hope you have yourself one awesome birthday today! I give you... the BURGER CAKE! Hey! Hey Rxqueen how are you! I haven't heard from you for a while. Yum yum yum! nothin can beat a yummy occasional burger! 18:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC)